


A Long Way

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Love, First Time, From Age 5 to 25, Girl Penis, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: They have come a long way from their Kindergarten classroom.





	A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fearing for what's gonna happen on the show and idk… the AUs kinda make it better.

**First Year of Kindergarten**

 

Kara was very excited for her first day of classes. She was gripping the strings of her purple backpack with unicorns prints and jumping impatiently as she asked her mother to hurry.

Eliza smiled at the excited five year-old as she closed the car door and held Kara's hand. Kara stopped jumping and all but tried to drag her mother to the school's entrance.

It was all new and exciting and she couldn't wait to meet her classmates and befriend them. Her mother walked her to the classroom and Kara introduced herself to her teacher, making the young woman smile warmly at her as she told her to take a seat.

Kara gave her mother a goodbye hug and walked down the classroom, saying hi to pretty much everyone, until she got to her desk. She took the small backpack off her shoulders and put it on the desk, sitting down.

She looked to her left and saw a girl with dark hair sitting at the desk next to hers. She was holding a teddy bear and looking down at her desk, almost like she was scared of raising her head.

Kara leaned in a little, trying to get her attention. "Hi." She said but the girl didn't move. "I'm Kara." She introduced herself anyway.

The girl moved her head up, slowly turning to look at Kara who was smiling at her. "I'm Lena." She said, before looking away again.

Kara just smiled as she sat up straight on her chair. Maybe she could talk more to Lena later.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Middle School - 7th Grade**

 

They were lying in Kara's bed, doing their homework while some pop star's record played in the background.

Kara was bored out of her mind. It wasn't like she was a bad student but she really _hated_ to do homework. You were supposed to forget about school when you're home, right?

The only good thing about homework was doing it with Lena.

Kara smiled as she stole a glance at her best friend. Lena was so concentrated she didn't even noticed it. Unlike Kara, she took homework seriously. _Too_ seriously. She would flip if she got less than an A on a test. And Kara would tell her to relax, that she was only twelve and it wasn't even High School yet. And Lena would glare at her and tell her she would never finish High School with that attitude.

Lena was so uptight. But Kara found it really cute.

Lena _was_ so very cute.

"What are you staring at?" Lena asked, not looking away from her notebook.

 _Shit!_ Kara thought to herself. She didn't realize she was staring. "You." She said, because what was the use in lying?

Lena finally looked at her and rolled her green eyes. "Do your homework!"

"Bossy." Kara said under her breath as she resumed doing her homework.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Middle School - 8th Grade**

 

"He what?" Kara asked, furrowing her brow as she stopped walking when Lena told her some guy from their school asked her out.

"He asked me out." Lena repeated. "Why are you being so dramatic?"

Kara tried to think of something clever to say. Something that wouldn't let her jealousy show, but she couldn't come up with anything. She was jealous. Period.

"He barely even knows you and, I mean, aren't you too young to have a boyfriend?" Kara said, gripping the strings of her backpack.

Lena chuckled, shaking her head. "What are you my mother? We are the same age, you dork."

"And I don't have a boyfriend!" Kara said matter of factly. Not that Kara would _ever_ have a _boy_ friend but still, she knew Lena would get her point.

"Kara, he _just_ asked me out, he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend. Besides, I said no." Lena said as she resumed walking. "Boys are gross."

Kara tried not to smile but she couldn't help herself. Lena wouldn't go out with that boy. Lena thought boys were gross. Everything was alright.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**High School - Freshman Year**

 

High school sucked!

Kids were fucking idiots and Kara got bullied the very first week when some junior guy made loud vulgar jokes about her… condition. 

Someone had written 'Dick Girl' on her locker and nobody seemed to move a finger to erase it.

Three months in, and Kara already wished she could fast forward to her last day in that hell.

But at least she had Lena. Lena was the only good thing in that place. Even when kids started making fun of Kara, Lena still stood by her side and defended Kara everytime someone said something ugly about her.  

"Don't let it get to you, Kara. They're just jealous because they can never be as awesome as you are." Lena told her one afternoon after classes and kissed Kara. On the lips.

Kara couldn't react. She just stood there in shock as Lena walked to the expensive car that would take her home.

Lena had kissed her.

Lena. Had. Kissed. Her.

It had been the lightest brush of her lips against Kara's but still… a kiss!

Kara touched her own lips, smiling like a fool as she watched Lena's car leave the parking lot.

 

After a whole week, Kara finally plucked up courage to talk to Lena about it. They were doing homework in Kara's bedroom, as usual, and Kara decided to ask Lena about that kiss.

"Lena?"

"Huh?"

Kara let out a short, nervous sigh. "I wanted to talk about… you know… that thing that happened last week."

Lena looked up at her with a confused face. "What do you mean?"

Kara cleared her throat, playing with her fingers nervously. "You know, when you… you know…"

Lena let out a little growl of frustration. "When I what, Kara?"

"When you kissed me." Kara said, so fast Lena could barely make out the words.

"Oh, that. It's not a big deal." Lena turned her attention back to her homework.

Kara frowned. "Well, it _is_ a big deal for me."

Lena let out a short sigh as she sat up in the bed to face Kara. "Kara, we've been friends for almost ten years now. I can't believe you're making such a huge deal out of a peck on the lips."

"Do you kiss all of your friends on the lips?" Kara didn't mean it to sound bitter but it did.

Upon hearing this, Lena frowned, her face hardening. "No, you idiot. And relax, I won't do it to you ever again." She said, closing her books and notebook and standing up.

"Lena, c'mon… are you mad?" Kara asked as Lena shoved her stuff in her backpack.

Lena didn't say anything, she just zipped her backpack and pulled out her phone to call the driver but Kara stopped her, taking it from her hand.

"Give it back!" Lena commanded, trying to reach for her phone.

"Not until you forgive me." Kara said, raising her hand up high so Lena couldn't get it.

"Stop being an idiot!" Lena jumped a little, trying to get it and ended up tripping and falling on top of Kara in the bed.

Having Lena's body pressed against her own, distracted Kara and Lena could take her phone from her hand. She was going to stand up but Kara surprised her by holding the back of her neck and pressing their lips together.

She thought Lena would shove her and maybe even slap her but much to her surprise, Lena kissed her back. And this time, it was a real kiss.

Their first.

"What are we doing?" Lena whispered against her lips and Kara shook her head a little.

"I don't know."

And they kissed again.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**High School - Junior Year**

 

They were making out in Kara's bed.

Lena was clinging to Kara as they shared open mouthed kisses and felt each other up. They'd been dating for two years but hadn't have sex yet. Not that Kara didn't want to. She wanted it _bad._ But she knew Lena wasn't ready and she didn't push. She would never do that.

She loved Lena more than she loved life itself and would never pressure her to do anything she wasn't ready to do. That's why she always let Lena set the pace.

They started dating shortly after having their first kiss. Both of them were afraid it would ruin things between them and they would end up losing their best friend but they turned out fine. They were in love and even though they were a couple now, they remained best friends.

Lena was there to make it better when people (still) made fun of Kara at school.

Kara was there to make it better when Lena's stepmother gave her a hard time.

They were there for each other, making it a little easier to survive the jungle that was high school and the teen years.

It wasn't always a bed of roses. They would fight from time to time. Kara would get jealous. Less often, Lena would get jealous. They would fight over silly things like Lena being a control freak and Kara being lazy. But they would always end up making up.

"Baby," Kara breathed, breaking the heated kiss. "we need to stop for a bit." She could feel her cock starting to get hard inside her pants.

"No, I don't want to stop." Lena said against her lips and Kara flashed her a half-confused, half-surprised look. "We can… take care of each other." Lena blushed a little as she spoke.

"You mean… touch each other?" Kara felt her cock throbbing at the thought.  

Lena nodded her head and kissed Kara again. "Do you want it?"

 _Hell yes!_ Kara thought to herself. "I do want to touch you but only if you feel ready."

Lena smiled. "I'm not ready to go all the way but I'm ready for some… handiwork." She leaned in and kissed Kara's neck. "And maybe some oral too." She whispered into Kara's ear, reaching down to cup her girlfriend's hard cock through her pants.

"Fuck, Lena." Kara breathed, closing her eyes as Lena squeezed her dick gently.

Lena unzipped her jeans and put her hand inside, holding Kara's cock in her hand for the first time. Kara groaned as Lena began pumping it. She went to heaven.

Lena continued what she was doing until Kara's body got stiff and she reached the orgasm, getting her own lower stomach and Lena's hand dirty with her seed.  

And after catching her breath, Kara repaid the favor. She put her hand under Lena's skirt and inside her panties, touching her wet pussy. Lena moaned and whined as Kara stroked her slit and played with her hard clit until she climaxed.

They held each other loving afterwards, panting and sweating as they shared sweet kisses and said "I love you" to each other.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**High School - Senior Year**

 

Cliché as it may sounds, they lost their virginity to each other after prom.

They went to prom together –Kara didn't want to go but Lena convinced her–, they danced and had fun despite the presence of the people who had made Kara's life hell all through high school.

Kara could see the jealousy in those guys' faces as she kissed Lena and it brought a smile to her lips. They could never have her, only Kara could. It's not like she was using Lena to get back at them, but it sure felt good to see how they wished they were in her place for once.

They went to Lena's house afterwards. Lena was home alone and they could have all the privacy they didn't have at Kara's place.

They went up to Lena's bedroom and kissed gently and slowly, smiling against each other's lips. Lena held Kara, clinging to her and Kara held her as well, pulling her as close as possible.

"I'm ready." Lena whispered, pulling away to look into Kara's eyes. "I want to make love to you."

Kara felt her heart racing as Lena let go of her and got rid of her dress right in front of her eyes. Then she took off her bra and then her panties, standing _completely_ naked for Kara for the first time. To that day, Kara had only seen Lena half naked. She had seen her breasts but never her lower half, she would always touch Lena with her clothes on.

Lena looked perfect. More than. And Kara couldn't believe such beauty was all hers.

Lena stepped closer and reached for Kara's shirt, looking into her eyes as she took it off. She kissed Kara and as they kissed, she unzipped and pulled down her pants. Kara kicked the pants off her body and broke the kiss.

"Are you sure?" She asked Lena.

Lena smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I am. I want you, Kara."

They kissed again and Kara got rid of her boxers, so the both of them were fully naked, their warm bodies pressed together as they kissed passionately.

Kara lay Lena down and positioned her body between Lena's open legs, she could feel the heat and wetness of Lena's pussy on her hard cock and it drove her crazy with desire.

They kept the eye contact as Kara held her cock and positioned the tip at Lena's entrance. She waited until Lena nodded her head and kissed her, pushing it inside. Lena whimpered in pain when the bulbous head entered her, breaking her hymen. Kara stopped, kissing her as gently as she could to make Lena forget the pain.

Lena relaxed a little with Kara kisses and after a while, she relaxed her walls and Kara could slid a few more inches inside. She was gentle as she slid her cock inside Lena's tight virgin pussy and soon, she was all the way in. Lena's pussy felt so good around her cock, Kara was afraid she would cum right there.

Lena was still whimpering in pain and Kara kissed all over her beautiful face, telling her she was sorry. It made Lena smile. Kara was too sweet for her own good. Lena kissed her passionately and wrapped her legs around her body, making Kara relax herself.

When it was ok to move, Kara fucked her very gently with slow strokes that made Lena gasp and moan. They kissed a lot and touched each other and said "I love you" over and over again as Kara fucked Lena in the most loving of ways.

They didn't last long. It was their first time, after all. When Kara felt she was about to cum, she began rubbing Lena's engorged little clit and they reached the orgasm together, moaning each other's name.

"I love you so much." Kara told Lena, panting as she kissed her sweaty neck, still cumming inside her.

"I love you too." Lena moaned, holding Kara for dear life.

They held each other and kissed for what seemed to be hours, enjoying the afterglow. That night, they had officially became one and they planned to keep it that way for the rest of their lives.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Present Day**

 

"What's on your mind?" Lena asked Kara when her girlfriend spaced out.

They were lying on the couch in Lena's penthouse, holding each other and _not_ watching a movie. They preferred to spend their time together kissing instead. But then Kara completely spaced out, leaving Lena wondering what was on her mind.

"Us." Kara said, blinking a few times and coming back to reality. "We've come a long way."

Lena smiled and nodded her head. "A _very_ long way indeed."

Kara was staring at Lena, stroking Lena's cheek with her thumb with a look of pure adoration on her face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby." Lena said, leaning in to kiss Kara's lips briefly.

"Lena," Taking a deep breath, Kara stood up and then kneeled down in front of Lena, who sat up, slightly confused. "I have loved you all of my life. Ever since high school and even before. I'm pretty sure I have loved you since the very first time I saw you, holding your teddy bear in Ms. Miller's classroom." Kara said with a smile and making Lena smile as well. "You have been there for me my whole life and I want you to stay in my life until my last day on earth. I can't imagine my life without you."

When Kara reached inside the pocket of her pants and pulled a small black box out of it, Lena covered her mouth with both hands, finally realizing what was happening there. "Oh my God…" She whispered as Kara opened the small box, revealing a beautiful engagement ring inside.

"I want to spent my whole life making you happy. I want to start a family with you and grow old by your side. Baby, I promise I will do my best to put a smile on your lips every single day. I promise you I will love you to my last breath." By now, they both had tear-filled eyes. "So, will you marry me and make me the happiest woman alive?"

Lena felt the tears streaming down her face and she smiled happily and nodded her head effusively. "Yes! Oh my God, Kara. Of course I'll marry you, baby!"

Kara smiled widely, putting the ring on Lena's finger and then they kissed passionately. Lena clung to her, making Kara fall on top of her and they both laughed.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Lena repeated once and again, giving Kara a hundred little kisses all over her face.

And Kara just smiled and enjoyed each kiss, feeling like the happiest woman alive.


End file.
